Dark Future
by Colesev
Summary: What happens when your future is completely different than what you expected?


My mother passed away, my cat died, I lost my job and now it looked like I would lose my apartment as well. Could this year get any worse?

Some days I wished I could order up a different life. Not someone else's but a brand new life just for me. Since I had just moved, I had no friends and since my mother passed on, I had no family left. Alone in the world and definitely not model material, so I don't date. It's not that I considered myself heinously ugly or anything. It was just my dumb luck that all my ancestors are "big boned". I guess my looks were completely acceptable, but I seemed to fade into the background wherever I went. My only claim to fame was the inherited psychic abilities which seemed to get me in more trouble than not. I could "see" things others could not and that wasn't always a good thing.

No point in sitting around being maudlin, I decided to go to the cellar and get my laundry out. As usual, things weren't going my way. The light in the stairwell was out. Great! I didn't want to go all the way back upstairs to get a flashlight. I guess I'll take my chances. As I was carefully descending the stairs, I heard noises I couldn't identify. All of a sudden, I was slammed into the wall head first. I saw a blinding flash of light and then….nothing.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in what appeared to be a bar. I was shaking the cobwebs lose from my head when a hefty very nasty smelling man told me to get to work. WTF? Work? Here? I was so not understanding this. When I didn't move right away, a pretty young girl in an old ugly dress came over to me to help me up.

"You better get back to work, Meara. You know Henry don't care if you fell or not. Do you want to lose your job?" she whispered to me.

Since I had no idea where I was, what was going on, or what sort of job I was supposed to be doing, I decided to play dumb blonde.

"Thanks. What am I supposed to do?" I figured I would act like the fall had me confused.

"Silly Meara…just tend those tables over there in the corner…ok?"

"Lana! Get to work!" Henry screamed.

"Sorry." I said to Lana.

She smiled and we both get back to work.

I walked over to the corner. How hard could this be? Being a barmaid isn't exactly brain surgery. I went to the table where a tall gentleman has just taken his seat.

"Can I help you?"

I guess that was the wrong thing to say because the tall man looked up very fast as if he's just seen a ghost..

"Ummm…. Are you ok?"

Now he was staring at me very intently. I was about to go get Lana but the man finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. You startled me. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." This was getting weirder and weirder. What to do now? "I was just going to take your order."

He was still staring.

Viktor couldn't believe he was actually seeing colors, smelling things, and feeling things for the first time in 290 years. This barmaid was his life mate. How extraordinary! I must get her name and find out when she gets off work.

"May I have your name, then? I'll happily give you my order afterwards." Viktor smiled widely.

"Meara. What can I get for you?" the man was having a very strange effect on her. If her psychic abilities were still in working order, she got the impression he was very important for some reason.

"My name is Viktor Asoudorian. Do you have a last name Meara?" His voice was so compelling. Even though I was reluctant to give out too much information, I couldn't help but reply.

"Meara Ladonna. Sorry, I was just told to get back to work so I'm a bit flustered."

I wish I could have sat down with him. I was very sure I was there only to meet him.

"I 'll have a pint of your finest ale, Meara. And, if you are allowed, I would like for you to sit with me and talk for awhile. I'll make it worth the barkeeps while."

Wow! It's like he read my mind! "Ok. Be right back, Viktor."

I hurried to the bar to fill his order and asked Henry if it was alright for me to sit with my customer per his request. Henry walked over to Viktor and spoke with him. Money was handed over and Henry came back to the bar beaming.

"Go right ahead, Meara. Take all the time you need." Henry could be so revolting sometimes.

"Here you go." I set the pint down in front of Viktor. "Henry said it was ok for me to sit with you."

"Thank you. Where are you from, Meara?" Viktor asked gently.

This is where things were bound to get sticky. I knew he would want answers to his questions and yet I didn't have any. I didn't even know where I was, much less when I was. If I tell him where and when I'm from, he would never believe me. I just couldn't bring myself to lie to him, though.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I whispered

"Give me a chance. You would be surprised at what I would believe." Viktor seemed to understanding and kind.

"I'll tell you but would you answer a couple of questions for me first?" Looking at him, I knew he would say yes.

"Of course." He reached out a took my hand. Sparks leapt between us. Ok …that was odd.

"Can you tell me where we are and what year it is?" I expected him to start laughing but he only looked even more intensely at me.

"We're in Cornwall. In the English countryside. A small village named Truthan. This inn is called The Shepard's Croft. It is the year of our Lord, 1658." He looked at me as if he expected me to sprout wings and fly away.

"I see. I come from the year 2011 and from a place called Blythe, California in the United States. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up, I was here." I figured if I put it bluntly maybe it would be easier for him to understand.

I wasn't shocked about the information he gave me. Wasn't I just wishing for a different life just before all this happened? It was being handed to me on a silver platter.

For some crazy reason, he didn't seem in the least surprised.

"Why aren't you shocked?" I asked slowly.

"I have seen things and done things that would probably scare you to death. Your bit of news is really not that shocking. Then you have no place to call home. You will come with me to my home. You have no need of this job any longer. I will take care of you." Talk about being presumptuous. This man was obviously very used to taking command.

"I appreciate your offer, Viktor. I'll admit I'm attracted to you and feel we have some sort of connection. I'll even agree to stay at your home as I have no other place to go but I don't know you. You could be an axe murderer. " Although, I had to admit at least to myself that it was highly unlikely.

"Then we will spend a lot of time together getting to know each other. You say you fell we have some sort of connection. You have psychic abilities then." He seemed very interested in the possibility.

"I don't usually discuss my abilities with anyone." I felt so comfortable with him. It seemed so strange when I had just met him.

"You don't need to admit it. I already know. I must tell you some things that may frighten you. It's important to me that you know these things. I'm from a race of people called Carpathians. I'm several hundred years old and I've been searching for my life mate for a very long time. The darkness that make my people turn evil if they don't find their life mate was becoming a very real possibility for me. Then you spoke to me. I can see colors now where I have not seen them for over 200 years. I can also smell this ale and I can feel. I feel so many things. I feel happiness because I have finally found you. Please give me a chance to show you what a life with me would be like. Give me a chance to win your heart as you have mine. Please?"

He seemed so earnest in his pleas. But all I could think is that he must be a raving lunatic. Me? A life mate? Was he blind? I have never won anyone's heart. Ever..

"Is there something wrong with your eyesight? How can you want me for your life mate? I'm so plain." I figured he would finally see me now.

"I see you just fine, Meara. You're beautiful in so many ways to me. You are the one mortal fated to be my life mate. I can show you how beautiful you are. Give me a chance." His smile won me over more than anything.

"Ok. Where do we start?" I asked with a shrug.

"Come with me, Meara. Trust me. I'll always be there for you." His words were like manna from the Gods. I had always wanted a man who was only mine. A man who would care deeply about me and allow me to care deeply for him. A man who was not afraid to have a relationship where there was no separation. A relationship where two halves became a whole.

So, I took a leap of faith. I put my hand in his and we left the Shepard's Croft. There was a black carriage waiting outside and he handed me up in. No small feat considering most men I had dated couldn't possibly lift me up. Did I mention before that Viktor was a good 6 feet tall and massively muscled. He was also stunningly handsome with long black hair pulled back in queue and blue eyes the color of a sapphire. Now do you understand why I was shocked that he said I was his life mate? But for some strange reason, I believed him. There was no artifice in his eyes. He was simply telling me the honest truth as he knew it so I figured I should do no less.

"I have never been popular with men. In my time period, I'm considered overweight and plain. I feel you should know this in advance." I cringed waiting for him to agree with this description of myself.

"Those men are fools. It is my great fortune that you are here now and I have finally found you. Your eyes are the color of the clearest ocean and your lush curves make me want to touch you. Your hair is the color of gold and looks so soft.. May I touch it?" His voice made me melt inside.

"Of course." I leaned closer to him but instead of reaching out he came over to sit beside me in the carriage. His touch was like fire to me. He ran his fingers through my short choppy hair and acted like it was the finest silk.

What a man! When he leaned in to kiss me there was no way to stop. I wanted it so badly. Never in my life did I feel such desire. I felt as if I would explode into flames in an instant. He was very thorough and when he pulled away, I was unable to speak.

"That is just the beginning.." he whispered in my ear.

I leaned against him and was soon asleep.

When I woke we were just stopping in front of a beautiful manor home. It was still dark but I could see that the grounds and home were very well maintained and there was a light in the window.

"Do you live alone?" I asked.

"No. I have a married couple who are my caretakers. They are loyal to all Carpathians and are our protectors during the day." That was a very mysterious thing to say.

"What do you need protection from?" I almost hated to ask. I didn't want this to be over so soon.

"That is what we must next discuss. Come to my study with me and we will talk." He seemed saddened somehow. As if what he had to share may not set well with me.

Ok. Viktor, don't worry. I'll keep an open mind." He smiled at that and took me in his arms for another heart stopping kiss.

When we arrived in his study, I was delighted to see all the antiquities and the comfortable and homey atmosphere. It appeared our decorating styles we're compatible anyways.

"The reason I am going so quickly with you about all this is because I have very little or almost no time left to me. I was ready to end myself this very morning until I met you. There are things about Carpathians that you must know but will not like. When I told you that the darkness makes us evil I didn't tell you what we are called once we become evil. These horrible creatures are called Vampires. I have spent all of my years hunting and killing those who have decided to turn instead of ending themselves. I've been forced to kill cousins and friends, and with each death, some of their darkness seeps into me. Carpathians are immortal unless they are slain or go into the sunlight. We drink blood but only take what we need and leave no memory of the taking. Vampires kill to feed. They have no remorse and no mercy. I spotted several Vampires converging on The Shepard's Croft and that's why I entered. They were hunting you. Their greatest accomplishments is to kill the life mates of our people so they can turn more Carpathians to Vampire. " He paused and seemed in pain.

This was a lot to digest. But I could see he was the good guy so I waited for the rest.

"Sorry. The thought of how close I came to losing you makes me ill. Just finding my life mate is not enough to save me. I have to make sure you will stay with me forever. I have to turn you into Carpathian. This is accomplished by making three blood transfers between us. After the third you will go through agony like you have never know for you will have to die to being mortal and awaken Carpathian. Not all mortals make it through this transition so there is risk involved. However, I have no choice but to ask this of you. It is the only thing that will save me."

He seemed genuinely regretful. I didn't know what to say. I have never feared death and becoming Carpathian didn't sound half bad. I wasn't sure I'd be able to take blood from anyone but I guess that was minor. I definitely didn't want to go back to what my life was before. I had never been so taken with someone so quickly as I was with Viktor. The idea of him "ending " himself was anathema to me.

" I'm not sure I could drink anyone's blood to survive." I said with a half smile.

"I would feed for both of us. You would only have to feed from me. A Carpathian would not be able to tolerate seeing his life mate that close to another person anyways."

I don't usually make a decision of this magnitude quickly but I understand that time is short and my psychic gift tells me this is the right thing to do. I'm scared but I'm also very sure thatI couldn't live without you, Viktor."

"Let's begin then." He came to me so quickly and began to kiss me so much more powerfully than before. I could barely breathe and my heart felt like it would explode. All I could do was let him take me. All of a sudden my clothing disappeared, I jumped back and noticed his were gone too.

"Viktor, what happened to our clothes?" I was amazed.

He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I didn't want to wait. I just dematerialized them. Do you mind?"

"No." I started to kiss him again and his hands were everywhere. I didn't want to stop. I couldn't even speak. Once we were done and I was still in the throes of my passion, he sunk his teeth into my chest. There was pain but even more, there was pleasure. Huge amounts of pleasure breaking over me like waves. I could have happily died to feed him but after only a moment he licked the wounds closed. Just as quickly he bit into his wrist and forced it inot my mouth. I wanted to gag so badly but knowing how important this was, I did as he wished.

After he closed his own wounds, something occurred to me.

"That's why you can't allow your life mates to feed off others. All that pleasure I felt."

"Yes. It would be unbearable for us to allow it." He gently held me and touched me and kissed me. I wanted to sleep but was afraid to wake up and find all this only a dream.

"I know you are probably sleepy but our time truly is short and I need us to make the three exchanges this night. I may not last through another day. Before we go on, I must mention one other thing. Carpathians go to ground during the day to rejuvenate themselves. That means we actually sleep under the earth. It's very hygienic, even though it doesn't seem as if it would be. Once we turn you, you must go to ground with me so you can heal and I can protect you. You are not claustrophobic, are you?"

Ok. How to deal with this revelation. I wasn't claustrophobic but I'd never been buried alive either.

"I 'm not claustrophobic but how would we breathe?" I said softly.

"Carpathians do not breathe when they sleep. But I can provide you with air while we are there if you wish." This man was so sweet and kind.

"Ok."

That was all it took. Viktor brought me into his arms for round two. I could really get used to this. He took his time with me and I felt so cherished and one with him. This time when he bit me, I knew what to expect and couldn't wait. If anything it was even more pleasure and I wanted nothing more than for it to last forever. When he gave me his blood, it wasn't as difficult this time for me to take it. I guess my body was becoming used to it.

I noticed my senses were sharper and I felt so powerful. I was no longer tired but felt that I could do anything. When I told Viktor, he said that all this was normal and I would feel even better once the transformation was complete.

I told him I was ready. I wanted nothing more than to be his forever.

This time when he took me, I was the aggressor. Our joining was hard and passion filled and before he took my blood this time, I told him I would love him forever even if I didn't make it through. Blood tears ran down his face as he drank from me. This time when he offered me his blood, I drank deep and looked in his eyes the whole time. No sooner did he close his wound, than I began to convulse. The pain was absolutely horrific. I felt as if my insides were being torn from me. I felt him inside my head telling me to let him in. I did and he put me to sleep instantly.

My Meara was so brave. Never could I be prouder of my life mate. The first 2 days of her transformation was agony. I thought she would die. She was in such pain and she wouldn't not wake up to feed. On the third day when dusk was upon us she woke. She was ravenous and I quickly fed her. She had become the most beautiful Carpathian woman I had ever seen. Here eyes were still the vibrant blue of the ocean but now they could see everything.

"Viktor, why is my hair so long? " He laughed long and hard.

"My Meana, your hair will always be long now. Even if we cut it, it grows back while we rejuvenate. Your health is perfect and will always be so now. The Carpathian blood cleanses all impurities and viruses from your body and makes you perfect. Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever and always, Viktor. I'd like nothing better. I love you." We kissed to seal the deal.

THE END


End file.
